Tyto the Swift/Hero
Abilities and 2x faster. |name-r=Hidden Talon |skill-r='DODGE,LMB/RT:' Lunging attack moves farther, automatically , and inflicts . (40 dmg/s, 5s, once every 8s) |name-ll=Talon and Fang |skill-ll='E/RB,LMB/RT:' After hitting with E/RB FANG, gain a higher (+50%) and crit bonus. (+10% damage, 5s) |name-lr=Synchronicity |skill-lr='E/RB,LMB/RT:' Hitting an enemy that E/RB FANG is attacking gives +15 . (3s) |name-rl=Evade Defenses |skill-rl='DODGE,LMB/RT:' Deals extra if you hit a foe or side. (+70) |name-rr=Encirclement Tactics |skill-rr='DODGE,LMB/RT:' Hitting with Hidden Talon reduces cooldown for Q/LB BLADE DANCE by 2s.}} on targets below 50% . |name-r=Swoop de Loop |skill-r=Leaps farther and gives a . (+30% speed boost, 5s, -3s cooldown) No longer attack on landing. |name-ll=Predatory Instincts |skill-ll= increased to +100% on targets below 25% . Killing an enemy resets the cooldown. |name-lr=Rake |skill-lr=Inflicts if you hit a bleeding foe. (75 dmg/s, 3s) |name-rl=Free as a Bird |skill-rl= and can break free from disruption ('' , , )'' or being . |name-rr=Spin Cycle |skill-rr=On use, resets cooldown for Q/LB BLADE DANCE.}} on hit. (3s) Bleed stacks up to 10 times. (5 to 50 dmg/s) |name-r=Windborne |skill-r=Move during BLADE DANCE. (+35% speed) |name-ll=Deadly Dance |skill-ll=If a foe reaches the maximum bleed stacks, LMB/RT TALON gains a boost. (+25% damage, 3s) |name-lr=Cyclone |skill-lr=Hit radius is 50% larger. |name-rl=Hard Target |skill-rl= projectiles from front during BLADE DANCE. |name-rr=Windswept |skill-rr=Cooldown is set to 6s and increases each time an enemy is hit. (+0.35s per hit)}} -ignoring damage and target. (5s) |name-l=Pounce |skill-l=On hit, deal 150 -ignoring . |name-r=Unity |skill-r='E/RB,E/RB:' Teleport to enemy FANG is attacking. (Upon teleport, '''FANG' stops attacking.)'' |name-ll=Gnawing Out |skill-ll=On hit, . (-10 armor, 3s) |name-lr=Ankle Biter |skill-lr=On hit, enemies. (3s) |name-rl=Celerity |skill-rl='E/RB,E/RB:' Upon teleport, gain . (+30%, 3s) |name-rr=Disruption |skill-rr='E/RB,E/RB:' Upon teleport, FANG'S target. (1s)}} all enemies you pass through. (100/150/200 dmg/s, 4s) |name-l=Easy Strider |skill-l=+10% and drains 25% slower. |name-r=Angular Momentum |skill-r=+15% basic attack from and after . |name-ll=Skirmishing |skill-ll=Faster regen while . Out of combat regen starts 2s sooner. |name-lr=Pure Escapism |skill-lr= when you . (Once every 20s) |name-rl=Precision |skill-rl= builds faster. (+25%) |name-rr=Battle Ready |skill-rr=+10% front , additional +5 while attacking.}} Talents . |clash=-3s cooldown if you are below 50% .}} during Q/LB BLADE DANCE.}} against bleeding foes.}} Strategy Tyto the Swift is a swordsman with the capability to deal dramatic amounts of damage in a short amount of time. However, Tyto, with average and numbers, can be easily killed in sustained combat. Unlike Aisling, who amplifies damage with Into the Blade and crowd-control with Terrify, Tyto uses acrobatic skills such as RMB/LT SWOOP to quickly jump into and out of the fray. As with other high damage, high mobility characters, like Tripp, Tyto needs a team to lean on if he has any chance of survival. Tips and Tricks *Be fast! Tyto is all about moving freely and quick around the battlefield, don't stay in the same spot for too long. *Tyto is a borderline-stealth enemy, but you really need to be aware of creatures like Cerberus who can reveal where you are easily, negating a lot of your singular nature. *'RMB/LT SWOOP' and F,LMB/LS+RT,RT BLUR can be good attacks, but they also work great as escape tools. *'Q/LB BLADE DANCE' can stop an enemy in their tracks, so follow up immediately with LMB/RT TALON to wipe them out. *You can send E/RB FANG to distract your enemies while you prepare yourself to unleash a barrage of slashes on them, or use him to prevent a fleeing opponent from regenerating health with his bite. Category:Hero Stats and Skills